


Summer heat

by Fox_on_the_Ice



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Park Jimin, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Jealousy, Jeon Jungkook is a bit of a brat, M/M, My First Smut, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Smut, Teasing, The others are only briefly there sorry, Top Jeon Jungkook, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_on_the_Ice/pseuds/Fox_on_the_Ice
Summary: It's a hot summer day, perfect for a day at the beach, which could only mean one thing....The boys are all hot and bothered slaving away at the dance studio preparing for their next comeback. The heat is getting to everyone but no one feels it harder than our adorable maknae.orHow dare Jimin look so fucking hot in front of a horny Jungkook?!





	Summer heat

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for this  
> This is my first time writing smut and hopefully it won't be as bad as I think it will be. Also disclaimer: English is not my first language so there might be some grammar mistakes even though I try to proofread everything a couple of times. Now if you'll excuse me I have a tea party with Satan to attend to because I'm definitely going to hell after this.
> 
> (Also Jimin's hair is silver. I know he's changed it already but I prefer it that way)

Jungkook was slowly drinking from his water bottle, the icy liquid cooling him down. The entire group was taking a 20 minute break, letting their sweaty and tired bodies rest before the next 3-4 hour long session of intense dance practice. All his hyungs were either sitting on the floor, backs pressed against the cold mirrors or just straight up lying on the floor trying to absorb some of its coolness. Jungkook's eyes drifted towards the other side of the studio where Jimin and Taehyung were animatedly taking to each other, every now and then letting out a soft laugh.

 

 It may seem like Jungkook and Jimin have a cute relationship in front of the fans, always teasing each other at fan meet ups and back-hugging at award shows. The truth is they were like that off stage as well. It didn't seem weird to them to share food or cuddle on the couch while watching a movie, even though all their band mates were a little bit suspicious and always thought that something more was going on than they lead on. ~~Also, the fact that Jungkook actually does have a crush on his hyung is completely relevant.~~

 

  But lately Jimin has been avoiding the younger like he was the plague. He hated it, Jungkook really hated it. It used to be him who got all of Jimin's attention and now here he is all alone basically making out with his water bottle. It's not like it's unusual for Jimin to hang out with the other members or anything but the older would always find a way to include Jungkook no matter how stupid the topic of conversation was. But lately he's been getting the cold shoulder from the silvered hair hyung and he wasn't sure why.

"What? Are you trying to stare a hole in to his head?" Jungkook looked up to meet with Namjoon's amused smirk. " I have no idea what you're talking about hyung" He said sweetly giving him a soft photo-worthy smile. The older obviously wasn't convinced by Jungkook's blatant lie but before he could say anything else Jungkook grabbed his towel, draped in around his shoulders and power walked away from his leader. It was bothering him, it really was. Before he knew it his feet took him to the pair. He stood in front of them, getting their attention. Jimin gave him a lazy smile while V scowled a bit before quickly plastering on a smirk. "Jimin hyung I was wondering if you could help me with the choreography? I can't seem to get the step after the chorus right no matter how hard I try." Jungkook didn't need any help, he knew that, Jimin knew that,… actually everyone knew that.

"Sorry Kookie but I already promised V I would help him, and besides I'm pretty sure you have the choreography down packed, heck you probably know it better than I do." Jimin spoke with amusement laced in his voice. The younger looked at the pair in disbelieve. He hung his head and gave a slight nod, apologizing for interrupting their conversation before turning away.

 

 Jungkook, after being shut down; walked over to Hobi-hyung and slumped down next to him, resting his head on his shoulder. He needed a little sunshine and Hoseok-hyung was the perfect substitute to the actual burning hot fireball in the sky outside. "What's wrong Kookie?" Hobi asked running his hand through the younger ones hair. "Jimin hyung is ignoring me!" He whined like a little 5 year old. The older only chuckled and shook his head. "I'm sure he isn't doing it on purpose, he must just be busy. They stayed like that for a while, the petting calming down Jungkook child-like rage. Soon after the choreographer came back and they all lined up, focused and ready to go. Move after move they moved in sync for the first half of the song. Jungkook kept on stealing glances at his extremely hot hyung that made every move look like a sexual act designed specifically to piss the younger off. Not long after Jungkook started messing up on his parts, his eyes too focused on the silver-haired-sex-god's body rolls. He suddenly felt all hot and bothered and it wasn't from the scorching sun outside. Jimin was looking radiant with sweat trickling down his brow. He was biting his lip in concentration making unintentional sexy eyes that apparently only Jungkook noticed. The obvious tent in his pants brought him back to reality only to realize that everyone was staring at him. His hands quickly went to cover his shorts as he mumbled a short string of words that sounded like and apology and an excuse to use the bathroom at the same time.

 

 He has never had a reaction like this before and it was freaking him out. Why was Jimin making him hard? He's his best friend for fuck sake! He tried to will his excited little friend away only to fail miserably. The only thing he could do is to lock himself in the bathroom. He quickly tugged down his pants and stared at his erect member. "You son of a bitch, do you know something I don't!?" He mumbled before grabbing his length and started to reluctantly pump it. He bit his lip suppressing a moan that was trying to escape. An image of Jimin doing body rolls popped in to his head and he felt his knees buckle making him thrust his hips forward, basically fucking his hand. He shut his eyes letting pleasure take over. His hand moved up and down his throbbing member that was already leaking with precum. He whimpered feeling something coil inside his stomach. He was going to cum and it was going to happen soon. He clamped a hand over his mouth while the other one continued to pump his leaking member. He slid down the bathroom wall almost crying in pleasure as a long white string shot from his slit. He rubbed himself through his orgasm, almost crying. It took him a minute or two to calm down from his high. His hands shaking, he quickly picked up some toilet paper and cleaned the opposing wall, feeling ashamed. He sat there for a minute or so, just trying to process what happened, while wiping his cum stained hand and stuffing the toilet paper down the toilet. He zipped up, feeling a lot better now. He wanted to forget this whole incident, writing it off just as his hormones going wild.

 

 He quietly slipped back in to the dance studio. Jimin gave the younger a skeptical look as he rejoined the group but quickly turned his attention back to Taehyung. "Sorry about that...I wasn't feeling all too well." The youngest one laughed and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Kookie maybe you should rest for a while if you really feel unwell?" Jin hyung spoke in a concerned voice eyeing the maknae from head to toe. The last thing he wanted was let down his fans by giving them a bad and unrehearsed performance so he quickly shook his head. "I'll be ok! I promise!" He all but shouted leaving the others wide-eyed. He quickly apologized and slightly bowed at his hyungs. They all got in position quickly dancing, as soon as the music started. The rest of rehearsal went on without a hitch, thankfully, with no one noticing the glances the youngest was still sending to his shorter hyung.

 

The days to their comeback were counting down and Jimin was slipping further and further away from Jungkook. The younger was slowly becoming insane without his hyung's warm smiles and his tiny acts of affection. Jimin was messing with his head and he couldn't do anything about it except reserve some...private time for himself in the bathroom during practice. Trying to control his boners that mysteriously started popping was getting harder and harder and soon he realized that he couldn't just continue blaming it on his raging hormones. What was happening? Was it possible? Was it possible that Jungkook was falling for his hyung?

 

 On one particularly hot day the boys were forced to change dance studios since the old one's air conditioner broke and it was like hell has come to earth in there. The new space was almost the same except that it might have been slightly smaller but nothing too major. Jungkook was the first to arrive. He started stretching, getting ready for the long day of excruciating dance practices. He was sitting on the floor stretching his legs when he heard someone clear their throat. He quickly turned his head only to be caught staring directly in to warm chocolate brown eyes that belonged to no one else but Park-fucking-Jimin. The elder stood awkwardly by the door, shifting his weight from one leg to another. He seemed nervous for some reason. "I didn't think anyone was here yet" Jimin's voice came out as a whisper. "Neither did I... so what are you doing here so early hyung?" You could just feel the heavy atmosphere between the two, even though neither of them knew why that was so. "Um... I wanted to try some new dance moves but since I see I interrupted you I'll just leave and try them out after practice." Jimin was desperate to get out of this suffocating situation, literally wanting to flee the scene like there's a fire or something.

"Why are you avoiding me hyung? You know we can share the room right? Did I do something wrong?" Jungkook asked, his voice breaking at the last words. "What? No, Jungkook-ah of course you didn't..." He was cut off by loud laughing and a hand that rested on his shoulder. "Sorry I'm late Jiminie" Taehyung smiled his boxy smile and walked in to the room, tossing the bag next to Jungkook's and sitting down next to the younger. "I didn't know you invited Kookie to join us as well." The alien beamed as he side hugged the youngest. Jungkook abruptly stood up and picked up his water bottle taking a quick swing. "He didn't, I just happened to be here at the wrong time I guess..." He mumbled the last part more to himself than to the other two, but he's sure they heard it regardless. "I'll just wait outside till the others come, have fun you two." He walked out before either of his hyungs had a chance to complain. The warm summer breeze was hitting his face as he waited for the others to show up. He thought about all the stuff that could be going on in that dance room right now and he cringed, not wanting to do that to himself anymore. Neither of his hyungs came after him, meaning they probably just didn't care all that much that something might be wrong with him. About 30 minutes later the others all came at once and saw their maknae patiently waiting in front of the door with a scowl on his face. They all wanted to question it but decided against it once they saw him happily skip in to the building towards the studio.

 

 They all stretched together, Jungkook not even daring to glance at Jimin or Taehyung during it. The choreographer arrive soon after, very pleased to see the guys all pumped up and ready to go. They all lined up ready for the music to start but something seemed off... The choreographer asked the guys to take a few steps back so they could all be allied more properly. Being the obedient boys they are, they followed what was said and moved back towards the back wall. It seemed much better and there was now enough room for everyone to dance around without slapping each other in the face. Jimin slid to the back row and laid a hand on Jungkook's shoulder, giving him a smile. "Are you ok? Why did you leave before?" He rubbed soothing circles in to the taller man's back making him shutter. This is the most attention Jimin has given him in the past few weeks. He quickly moved away and nodded, not wanting the warm gesture to get to him, it probably didn't mean anything anyway. He didn't want a repeat of the events that have been happening... well pretty much every time Jimin did something even remotely sexy. The silver haired hyung looked hurt by the younger's retreat as he returned to his spot in the front. What was this? First he ignored him and now he's all concerned and shit? Jungkook didn't get it and neither did his penis.

 

 The music started and they all moved to the beat. Everyone feeling the music flow through them, dancing with passion and precision even though this was just a rehearsal. But they are only human so even they make mistakes sometimes. Namjoon being the dancing genius he is, took one too many steps back bumping in to Jungkook resulting in the younger stumbling back and hitting his head on the mirror-covered wall...hard. He collapsed on the floor with everyone quickly pooling around him. He slowly brought his hand to rub the back of his head, everything spinning a little. "Jungkook? Jungkook! Are you ok? Oh my good Namjoon what did you do? We know you have a tendency to destroy things but I thought you would at least spare the human beings." Jin was checking the youngest for any visible damage. "I-I'm fine hyung just a little dizzy." Jungkook mumbled and tried to stand up.  He quickly went down again everyone catching him and slowly laying him on the ground.

 

 "He may have a concussion, maybe we should call a doctor?" Hoseok spoke up lightly rubbing the younger's shoulder. "Y-You don't have to do that! I'm fine! Just a little dizzy that's all! I'll just sit down for a little while." Jungkook mumbled still rubbing the back of his head. The others looked at him skeptically before giving up, knowing that once the maknae makes up his mind it can't be changed. They at least managed to convince him to go home and rest in bed. They got him in a car Jin and Namjoon supporting him just in case he stumbled again, the rapper constantly apologizing for being a klutz. Jungkook only smiled at his hyung silliness as he was loaded in to the car.

 

 He fell asleep, the soothing buzz of the car carrying him there.

The driver woke him up 20 minutes later when they arrived at their destination. The tall male felt better, now it just felt like he had a little too much beer. The house was way too hot for his liking so he closed all the blinds, turned on the air-conditioning and went to grab a shower. He didn't know how long he stood under the cool water, thinking about today's events. He closed his eyes and turned his head to face the stream straight on. Suddenly an image of Jimin talking with Taehyung popped in to his head. The silver haired male smiling, his eyes closed, the crescent shape making him look even more adorable, his chubby cheeks combined with his breathtaking smile made the younger man jealous that it was V that made him look like that and not him. A familiar feeling came over him as his hands instinctively went over to his crotch area.

This time he didn't think twice, he knew perfectly well what made him hard. He felt embarrassed; thinking about his hyung in this way but it will be his own little secret, Jimin didn't have to know, no one had to know about his feelings for the shorter male. In his imagination, he didn't have to share him with anyone, he only belonged to Jungkook so that's where he'll keep him. He envisioned the smaller male dancing, doing those hot body rolls just for him, in the privacy of the bathroom he was currently occupying. Jungkook was a moaning mess now, tugging on his hard member thinking about that he would do to the older male if he was there, touching his sexy body, kissing his plump lips,... **breaking**   him. He imagined his hands as Jimin's and it made him scream out a grunt that sounded like the silver-haired male's name. He fondled his balls wishing, no wanting a release. He moved his thumb to his slit, breathing in a shaky breath. He sped up his pace, moving his hand aggressively, feeling his whole body shake with immense pleasure. "J-jimin!" He let out a final loud groan that sent him over the edge, the white substance spraying everywhere, soon being washed away in to the drain. He ran a hand through his wet hair, taking shaky breaths. It felt amazing, he just wished it was real. He wished that Jimin really was here helping his with this...ehem.......problem. He finally turned off the water and grabbed a towel patting down all the moisture left on his body. He threw the wet towel in to the hamper and put on a pair of boxers he brought with him.

 

 Exiting the bathroom he ran in to Hobi-hyung that was brightly smiling at him with a glass of water in his hands. "Jungkook! I was just bringing this to you. Looks like you're feeling better now yea?" Jungkook happily accepted the glass and smiled at the ray of sunshine in front of him. "Yes thank you hyung, I really appreciate it. How come you're home already?" Jungkook asked hoping no one heard his....fun times in the bathroom. "Already? It's been 2 hours Kookie, and we were all worried about you so we left early." Hoseok lightly chuckled with a bit of a worrying undertone. "Oh, I guess I lost track of time...Is everyone back now?"

"No only me, Namjoon and Yoongi-hyung. The others went to get us some food." Jungkook didn't know if he was happy that Jimin wasn't back yet or not. He let his hyung pass in to the living room while he returned to his room. He did not want to be awake when they all came back, he didn't really feel like talking to anyone. He put the glass on the nightstand, hearing the ice inside it clank as he climbed on his bed. It was far too hot for clothes, let alone to pull the covers over him so he just laid there trying to fall asleep. It was a little too quiet for his liking so he picked up his headphones and picked a playlist with some relaxing music. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 

 The music was till blasting through his ears when Jungkook felt a cold hand on his forehead. Shuttering a little he slowly opened his eyes only to find a worried looking Jimin sitting right in front of him. He quickly flinched away from this hyung's touch and sat up, head resting on the headboard. He took out his earphones "H-hyung, what are you doing here?" He spoke in a quiet voice. Jimin smiled a bit reaching to stroke the younger ones cheek. Jungkook leaned in to the touch, enjoying the feeling a bit too much. Give him a break ok? He knew he was supposed to be mad at him, but he was hurt and deserved some babying.

"Yea we just finished eating. We didn't want to wake you but there's still some food left if you'd like. We even brought ice cream" the younger was too focused on Jimin's hand resting on his cheek to hear what the elder had to say so he just nodded his head seemingly interested. "You know you really worried me Kookie, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." Jimin's thumb brushed the younger's chin sending tingles down the latter's spine. Jungkook felt a bitter taste in his mouth still a little salty from the lack of affection the elder has been showing him in the past few weeks.

"Are you sure? Because I thought V hyung occupied most of your time these days... I didn't think you'd spare any time feeling bad for me" The younger turned his head away, feeling the warm feeling of Jimin's hand slip away. "What are you talking about Kookie? I don't understand" Jimin looked confused trying to catch the younger ones gaze. "Don't give me that! You've been ignoring me Park Jimin and I wanna know why!" Jungkook raised his voice, now staring directly at the silver haired male. "What? I haven't....been...ignoring you?" Each word was said more skeptically than the last, like he wasn't even aware of the fact that he pushed Jungkook to the side. "Oh yea? Then when was the last time we had a conversation that lasted longer than a minute or two? Tell me? Because I sure as hell can't remember! Lately all your attention has been on Taehyung and I don't like it! I just don't! You should be paying attention to me! Not him." As soon as Jungkook realized what he said he wanted to take it back. He didn't want Jimin to suspect anything so he turned his head away, not wanting the older male to see the obvious blush that dusted his cheeks.

The silence was deafening until a light chuckle escaped Jimin's lips. The younger's head snapped to the other side giving him a disbelieving look. "You're so cute when you're jealous Kookie, it's adorable" The elder's voice was sweet and caring.

"I am not cute! And don't think you're getting out of this hyung, just tell me what I did wrong damn it!" Jungkook brought his hands to his face and groaned in to them.

"You're right Jungkook, I have been ignoring you...but it's not your fault, I promise"

"Then what is it?" The younger was not letting let this go.

"You don't want to hear it Kookie, it's embarrassing and I'm pretty sure it would ruin our friendship." Jungkook was at a loss for words. Jimin felt something was so bad that it would ruin the bond they share? He wanted to know, he really did but he knew that pressuring the older male wasn't going to work so he thought up another solution.

"I have a secret like that as well...I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours? We can just get it off our chests and see if it really is as bad as we are making in out to be?" Jimin looked at Jungkook with misty eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds before the older finally nodded. "You go first Kookie" The smaller male said in a small voice.

 

 Jungkook has been thinking about it ever since he laid eyes on those lushes’ lips. He didn't want to just tell Jimin he liked him, if he really was doing this he was going to show him. He slowly leaned in to the elder's personal space. Jimin did not know what to make of it be he didn't dare utter a single word. The younger let out a shaky breath as his hands grasped Jimin's baby smooth cheeks. He brought his face closer not giving the elder a chance to react before his lips were on his. It was just a slight little peck but it brought Jungkook so much peace in mind, he didn't even mind that his hyung was probably gonna start screaming at him. He moved back giving Jimin some space, wanting to bury himself in a hole now that he's done it. The elder brought his small fingers to lightly brush against this plump pink lips. "Kookie...."

"So hyung are you going to tell me what's eating you now?" Jungkook tried to play it off as if nothing has happened, looking down at his lap, squeezing the bed cover like it's his life line.

"Kookie..." he repeated still looking dazed

"Jimin hyung..."

"Kookie..."

"Can you please say something else?! For god's sake, yell at me or tell me I'm disgusting or something just stop saying my name like tha..." before Jungkook could finish his rant he felt delicious lips connect with his own again. His eyes widened from shock only to be closed a second later eagerly wanting to return the kiss. Jimin tried to keep up with the younger that was hungrily attacking his lips. Screw oxygen, this felt way better. The younger nipped at Jimin's lower lip making him gasp. Jungkook quickly pulled away hoping not to have hurt the silver haired male in anyway. They looked at each other with passion in their eyes, no need for any more words. "This...this is why I have been avoiding you Kookie, every time I looked at you I wanted to jump on you. Fuck those dance rehearsals were tortures! I wanted to feel those hip thrust a lot more personally than that."

Jimin was not planning on letting this opportunity go, not now; now that he got his Kookie. His hand sneaked around the younger ones neck wanting to feel those delicious lips some more. His breath fanned over his partners lips, teasing him by just lightly connecting their lips. Jungkook let out a sexy moan before he roughly grabbed the smaller male by his waist and flipped him over. Jimin was now laying on the bed with Jungkook on top of him, hungrily staring right at him like pray.

"Do you even know what you did to me huh, hyung? You're the reason I had to leave rehearsal. Watching you dance is like watching porn. I had to take care of it in the bathroom by myself you know. I wasn't too happy about that hyung, I really wasn't. But now that you're here...."  Jungkook took one of Jimin's hands and slowly brought it down to his crotch area. As soon as the elder's hand made contact with the younger's covered bulge he gasped. The taller male moved his hips a little, wanting more friction than he was getting. Jimin let out a smirk and grabbed the younger's boxer covered length. He ran his fingers up and down, making Jungkook suck in a harsh breath.

"If you continue to tease me like that I can't guarantee that I'll be able to stop." Jungkook burred his face in Jimin's neck and started leaving small kisses all over the sensitive skin. "Then don't, I don't want you to, I've waited too long."  the maknae stopped and looked at Jimin, his eyes cloudy with lust, hair tossed all over the place. He grabbed the hem of his shirt, wanting it off. Jimin quickly threw the shirt over his head and flung it across the room. He wrapped his hands around the younger's shoulders, wanting to feel more of his body. He felt a small nip on his collarbone, yelping in surprise. Jungkook was leaving his mark all over Jimin's neck and collarbone and the older loved it. "Kookiee, it feels so good." The younger traced more small pecks up Jimin's body. He kissed his neck, jawline, nose, forehead and finally his plump needy lips. The shorter male moaned in to the kiss, feeling Jungkook's delicious tongue lick his bottom lip, asking for entrance, which he happily gave.

 

Jungkook was devouring him, licking every part of the smaller's mouth, their tongues dancing together. It felt so good, so right. The younger reached down to unbutton Jimin's pants, going for the zipper. He stopped his assault on Jimin's lips leaving the latter to whine and protest about the loss of affection. "A-are you sure you want to do this Jiminie we can stop right now if you want..." Jungkook eyes were filled with desire and lust but he had to stop himself before he did something he would regret. Jimin gave him a death glare and brought his face right next to his smashing their noses together.

“Jeon Jungkook if you don’t fuck me right now I swear to god I’ll tie you to the bed and leave you here to rot with that painful looking boner intact.”

Jungkook whimpered and smashed their lips together again. Jimin moaned and eagerly kissed back. Jungkook brought his hands to the elder’s pants quickly unzipping them and pulling them down as far as he could without breaking the kiss. His hands slipped in under the waistband of the others boxers, feeling his half hard dick, twitching at the contact. Jimin gasped and arched his back which Jungkook took as his sign to continue. He gave a few experimental tugs which made Jimin’s boner even more intense. He younger swallowed every moan that his hyung produced, slightly smirking at his achievement.

“Ss-stop teasing me you brat!” Jimin pouted. Jungkook, eager to please moved his mouth from the elder’s face, down his body leaving small kisses and licks in his wake as he made his way to his hyung’s lower stomach. He blew hot air on to Jimin’s flushed skin making the other shiver. The younger’s teeth bit in to the elastic band and pulled it down slightly, letting the older’s erection spring free. Jimin looked down with hooded eyes as the younger gave a few tantalizing licks to his hard dick. The older moaned and buried his face on the bed. He looked completely wrecked once the taller sucked his dick in to his hot mouth. “Jun-Jungkook!” Jimin wheezed out as he gripped the bed sheets. He let himself be drowned in pleasure as the younger’s head bobbed up and down his weeping length. The pleasure was pooling at the pit of his stomach as he felt his release coming soon. He didn’t want to cum this way so he pulled at the youngers hair for him to stop only to hear a loud moan vibrate around his cock. “Jungkook, Jungkook stop!” He tried again, pulling a bit harder this time making the younger remove his sinful mouth with a lewd pop.

 “Wh-what’s wrong?” The younger’s voice was deep and hoarse sending a weird pulse of pleasure to Jimin’s dick.

“I-I don’t want to cum that way…I want you inside me.” Jimin sobbed out. Jungkook’s eyes went wide. He never thought he would hear such dirty words coming from the mochi fluff ball named Jimin.

Jimin bit his lip, looking skeptical. Jungkook slowly reached in to his nightstand, not saying anything and opened the drawer. He searched around in it for a few seconds before pulling out a bottle of lube. He tossed it next to his hyung’s thigh and crawled back to loom over him. “Since when have you been so naughty Jiminie?” Jungkook smirked as he stroked his partners thigh, feeling him shiver.

“He-hey! How dare you speak that way to your hyuuuuuu- _aah_ ” In his rant Jimin hadn’t even realized that Jungkook popped open the bottle and lubed up his fingers, one of which was now knuckle deep in his puckered hole. “Geez, at least warm it up a little before you stick it in- _aah_ ” Jungkook smirked as he twisted his finger further in, feeling Jimin hungrily swallow it deeper. “God! That feels amazing! Keep, keep going.” Jimin squirmed at the pleasure that the younger’s fingers were giving him.

“Hyung when was the last time you did this? You feel a bit loose.” Jungkook brought his face close to Jimin’s as he whispered teasingly in to Jimin’s ear. The elder’s face flushed red as he brought his hands to cover it. Jungkook decided to add a second finger at that moment making the shorter gasp and arch his back. “Fe- feels so good, don’t stop Kookie, don’t stop.”

Jimin started rocking his hips down on the younger’s fingers making lewd sounds. A third finger was added which had the older of the two reduce to a moaning mess. “Ee-enough! Jungkook, enough just put it in!” Jimin was growing impatient, his face wrecked with pleasure and annoyance. Who was Jungkook to deny the beautiful creature something he wanted? He quickly pulled his digits out making Jimin groan at the loss. His hole clenched around nothing and the younger stared at it fascinated and amused. He grabbed his member and pumped it a few times, moaning at the process, before reaching in to the still open drawer and pulling up a condom. Jimin’s eyes widened a little before he started shaking his head. “No no no no no, no condom please, I wanna feel you Kookie.”

Jungkook lost whatever little self-control he still had as he quickly sleeked up his member and brought it to Jimin’s puffy hole. He circled around the rim a few times, smearing lube and precum around before pushing in half way slowly. He might be super horny but he doesn’t want to hurt Jimin in anyway just for his own pleasure. The elder’s face contorted in to a silent scream as his body arched off the bed even more. Jungkook rested his hands on the bed supporting his body that was now trembling with undeniable pleasure coming from his dick. He waited for a few minutes for Jimin to adjust while stoking his sides, whispering sweet nothings in to his ears. The smaller male slowly nodded, letting Jungkook know it was ok to move. The younger pushed all the way in and groaned.

“You’re so tight Jiminie… feels so good.” He rocked his hips a bit making Jimin moan out and bring his legs around the maknae’s back, digging his heels in to it. “Move, Jungkookie move” Jungkook didn’t need to be ask twice as he pulled out to the point where only the tip was left inside and then roughly pushed back in making Jimin scream out his partners name. The younger repeated the action over and over again until Jimin couldn’t even form sensible words. One particular thrust sent the other in to a frenzy and Jungkook knew he found his lover’s prostate. “Right there Jungkook right there!”

He tried to hit it as much as possible leaving Jimin laying on the bed boneless, twitching with pleasure. “Ss-so close Kook, I’m so close. I’m gonna cum.” Jungkook pounded harder, feeling his own end coming closer and closer. He grabbed Jimin’s painful looking erection and tugged at it in time with his thrusts. There was a knot tightening in the smaller’s stomach as he scratched at the youngers back, squeezing his eyes shut, feeling tears welling in their corners.

 The older screamed out as his cum painted his stomach and parts of Jungkook’s hand. He fell limp on the bed, breathing heavily as the younger continued to pound it to him chasing his own release. Jimin was overstimulated and tired but he wanted Junkook to feel as good as he does right now so he sucked it up and enjoyed the final few thrust before the younger spilled his white-hot seed inside him. Jungkook collapsed on top of Jimin, making sure not to smush him in the process. “You were so good to me baby….so good, I love it when you scream like that. And here I thought your singing voice amazing…” Jungkook nuzzled his face in the crook of Jimin’s neck, not even caring that they were both covered in sweat and cum. Jimin blushed and ran his hands through the maknae’s sweaty hair.

Jungkook finally pulled out and Jimin winched feeling cum and lube run down his thighs. The younger kissed his lover’s chubby cheek and looked directly in to his eyes. “I’m really glad we got that cleared out.” Jungkook smirked and despite the heat, hugged the older closer, kissing his hair. “Soooo…what does this make us now Jungkook?” Jimin asked skeptically, hoping not to hear a heartbreaking answer. “I dunno…. What do you want us to be?” Jungkook didn’t want to make a mistake and risk all the progress they’ve made today. It was quiet for a while before Jimin spoke up silently.

“…boyfriends? Wait that sounded really insecure… Jungkook can we be exclusive to one another? Can we be together as a…as a couple?” Jimin’s eyes were shining with hope. Jungkook brought his hyung in for a passionate kiss, deciding that words weren’t good enough in this situation. Jimin happily kissed back and climbed on to the younger making him squeak a bit. Jungkook squeezed the older’s ass cringing a bit as he touched some of his own cum dripping out of it.  Jimin giggled a bit and broke the kiss. “How about we take a shower first and then….” He was trying to sound seductive, but was cut off by the sound of Jungkook’s stomach growling. “And then we will apparently get you something to eat” Jimin laughed and poked the younger’s stomach. The maknae was a bit embarrassed and tried to hide his face in his hands. Jimin pulled him off the bed and lead him to the shower. They both took their sweet time, enjoying each other’s company….and each other’s lips. Once they left the safety of the bedroom, dressed and clean they paddled towards the kitchen. The house was surprisingly quiet which was rare.

There was a note on the table as well as a take-out container inside a plastic bag. Jimin hesitantly took the note and read it.

_Hey lovebirds,_

_We always knew you two had something, the question is why did we have to find out in such a lewd way? God Jimin! You’re so loud! Is Jungkook really that good?_

_Hahah I kinda don’t want an answer to that…Anyway we went to the studio to give you some privacy there’s some leftover Chinese in the bag and the ice cream you brought is in the refrigerator. Have fun now! And try not to get any hickeys in visible places we have an image we have to uphold for the fans! :P_

_Love, Taehyung_

_PS: wash the sheets! I don’t want to be smelling cum in our room Jungkook!_

Both of the boys were staring red-faced at the letter.

“Soooo they heard us?”

“Yep…”

“And Jin-hyung’s gonna kill us?”

“…Yep”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: (7.10.2017) oh wow, almost 4000 hits? thank you so much to everyone that took the time to read this :)


End file.
